Too Little, Too Late
by crazydoer
Summary: So here it is.....Denny never died, Izzie and him are still engaged. Alex really never showed his feelings for Izzie the night of prom. He is invited to the wedding. Will he interrupt and change her mind? Izzie is also keeping a secert. what is it? read..
1. You Still Love Her?

**A/N: I just got really good idea for a Lexzie Fic so here I am now writing one. I hope this one will be a good one.**

_**So here it is...Denny never died, Izzie and him are still engaged. Alex really never showed his feelings for Izzie the night of prom. Alex struggles when he is invited to the Wedding of the love of his life and to her fiances. Will he interrupt and change Izzie's mind or will he be to late to tell her how he truly feels about her?**_

-Alex was in the OR when they put the new heart in Denny. He knew Izzie was watching in the over look and Denny made it through surgery and Alex walked out and washed his hands and he walked by the Denny's room as he saw Izzie in there talking and visiting him and he looked down. Alex couldn't tell Izzie how he felt cause he knew she wouldn't feel the same so he kept it to himself, even though it killed him. Alex walked by and went to the nurses station and wrote some things down in the chart and he went to Bailey and talked to her-

Alex: Dr. Bailey? -she turned around giving him a look and he sighed- I was wondering if I could get off the Denny Duquette case if that is fine?

Bailey: -looked at him and thought and nodded at him- Fine Karev. But go get O'Malley to do Denny's check-ups and to watch over him.

Alex: Thank you Dr. Bailey -he said with a fake smile-

Bailey: Go before I change my mind. -she turned around and walked in her direction-

-Alex was relieved that Bailey said yes. Now he had to go get George to be Denny's doctor. Alex found George after about 3 minutes after talking to Bailey. Walked up by him and looked at him-

Alex: O'Malley. I know you hate me and stuff but I would highly appreciate it if you would do me the favor and be Denny's doctor. -he paused as George searched him- I just can't do it anymore. I love seeing Izzie happy but that happiness isn't with me. So please just this one favor.

George: Alex. -he could tell Alex was telling the truth and he put himself in his situation and assumed he would do the same- Fine. But you need to take over my patients.

Alex: Thanks George.

-Alex gave George the chart and walked off and he saw Izzie by the locker room walking with Meredith and she was happy and Alex smiled softly and walked towards the locker room to go change and he walked in the locker room. He was at his locker as he heard the door open and he turned his head to the women with blonde hair as he looked at her-

Izzie: Thank you Alex. For getting the heart for Denny this means a lot to me.-she gave him a warm smiled and walked over to him and hugged him-

Alex: It was nothing Izzie. He was my patient, we save life's. -he said pulling out of the hug cause the more they hugged the more he wanted to do or say something-

Izzie: Thanks again Alex -as she said with her hand on the handle of the locker room door and smiled and looked down and walked out-

-Alex grabbed his jacket and put it on and shut his locker and walked out of the locker room and walked over to the station and making sure everything was fine and ok to go before he left. He left the hospital and went to Joe's and he saw Meredith sitting there and as well as Cristina. He sat down by them and looked at them and then at Joe ordering a beer. Meredith looked at Cristina and then back at Alex-

Meredith: That was sweet of you Alex.

Alex: What did I do? -he said taking a sip of his beer and looking at Meredith-

Cristina: -she butted in and looked him- For retrieving the heart for Denny but really doing it for Izzie.

Alex: -he looked in the little hole that he was taking a sip from his beer and looked in it and over at them- I wanted her to be happy and it seems that Denny makes her happy so why take that away from her?

Meredith: -she realized he truly loved her and she rubbed his back and looked at Cristina and back- You really love her don't you?

Alex: -he looked at her and nodded and then looking down- Is it bad that I do? I mean she is engaged.

Cristina: Like Izzie and Meredith said earlier today we can't help who we fall in love with -she said looking at Meredith-

Alex: Yea. -as he took a sip of his beer-

­­­­­­

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be set to about a month after Denny had the surgery and he gets to go home and Alex might tell Izzie how he feels. He is going to be there for her as a friend but will that last long? Review and I hope you guys want to hear more I have really great ideas for this story**


	2. Jumpy Izzie

**A/N: I am going to post the next one and this one will be kind a good I think. It will have some drama or Alex might tell Izzie how he feels about her and he might find some other good news out. SUSPENSE. The setting is set to two weeks after Denny's surgery and he is gets to go home.**

-Alex was having another day at the hospital. Hourly he would ask George how Denny was doing and today George told Alex he was going home today and was a little thrilled. Alex just was really worried about Izzie she wasn't herself lately she was very shaky and every time you would simply tap her she would jump. Alex was just thinking it was Denny being in the hospital and stuff but he didn't know much with Izzie anymore. They would go out to dinner some nights and eat lunch and talk a lot. Alex liked talking to Izzie and being around her but he didn't really like it when she brought Denny up. He went by Denny's room and he saw Denny getting ready to go home and he smiled at him well it was a fake smile and he entered the room and he looked at Denny-

"Your finally getting to go home, huh?" -he said not trying to sound to mean or anything-

"Yea, I am going home. Finally, this place isn't really home material if you know what I mean." -he said packing some of his clothes into the suitcase and looking at Alex here and there-

"Yea. I would want to get home to." -he scratched the back of his neck and he was a tad bit hesitant to ask but he did- "Is Izzie doing ok? I mean I have seen her around and talked to her daily but she was just a little jumpy the past week. I figured you going home she would be a little jumpy"

"Yea that is probably it." -he said shutting the suitcase and looking at Alex- "I thought I was going nuts she seemed a bit jumpy to me too." -he said walking to get something off the night stand on the other side as Alex stood by the doorway-

"You are a lucky man Denny"-as he said finally and looked at him and he was about to say something else but Izzie walked in. He looked at her and smiled-

"Alex! Denny gets to leave today." -as she said with excitement and looking at Alex and then going over by Denny-

"Yea. Him and I were just talking about that actually." -he said smiling at her and then looking at Denny- "Well I will go. I have some patients to take care of" -he walked out of the room and down the hall-

"So Denny. I bet you are ready to go home." -she said with shaky hands and looking at him and grabbing his hands-

"Yes, I am Izzie. You going to take care of me for a little while?" -he smiled at her and sat on the bed and held her hands and smiled at her feeling her hands shaky, looked at her and was a little concerned- "Iz, are you ok? I mean you are a little jumpy and shaky.

"Yea, I am fine. Its just you are coming home and that is amazing. Can't I be a little shaky about my fiance going home?" -she said smiling but something else was bothering her and she just smiled at him acting like nothing was wrong-

"Ok. So, I am ready to get out of this hospital. Can we go now?" -he gave her a warm smile and looked at her and grabbed her hand and they walked out of the hospital and out to the car. They got into the car and they drove home and they walked into his house and she smiled-

"You glad to be home again sweetie?" -she said a little hesitant-

"Yea, it feels great to be back and most of all you are here with me" -he saw the worry in her and he looked at her and questioned her- "Izzie really what is going on?"

-she looked at him and she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips softly and looked at him- "Denny, sweetie, I was thinking we could get married like next month or in a month and a half?"

-he gave her a look of shock and looked at her- "Wow. Why do you want it so early?"

-she smiled softly at him and looked down and back up at him and she just didn't know how to word it- "I just want to marry you before you might have to go into the hospital. I am not trying to be rude but I wanted to be Mrs. Duquette." -she said looking at him as he sat on the couch-

"Well if you want to then, I suppose. Is that another reason you were a little jumpy?" -he looked concerned at her and then at the stuff in his house-

-she nodded and there was something else but she couldn't tell him and she smiled softly at him- "Yea, I think so. Well, I have to get back to the hospital and then I will return after that ok sweetie" -she got up and kissed his forehead and smiled at him.-

-She left the house and went back to the hospital. Alex saw Izzie and he smiled and went up to her and he knew this was the time to tell her cause Denny wasn't here so he went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around quickly and frantically and seeing it was him, she sighed in relief-

"Hey. Izzie. How is Denny. He get home ok?" -he said looking at her and noticing she was still a little jumpy-

"Yea. He is doing good. We are getting married in about a month and a half" -she said smiling and looking away and then back at him with her smile-

-Alex's heart just dropped when he heard how soon they were going to get married and he looked at her and placed a fake smirk on his face and nodded- "That's great Iz. I am happy for you."

-she hugged him and pulled back smiling at him and she looked down- "Thank you so much Alex. For being here for me and Denny. Thank you so much."

-he smiled and nodded and looked at his watched and scratched the back of his head- "Hey well I have to get going. I will catch you later." -he said rubbing her shoulder and walking by her and walking away-

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better and thanks for that one tip xo-Mezz-xo. I hope this was easier to read. Let me know. I think its going to have a really good story line. Wait more stuff to find out why Izzie is so jumpy more reviews might just let you know why she is all jumpy and why she wants the wedding early.**


	3. Dress Fitting

**A/N: I am so glad that it was easier to read for all of you. I am still thinking what I should do after this chapter. I think that I got the idea. I have been listening to music as I write these stories and I realized I know what is going to happen. Here are the real questions we need answer: Will Alex tell her? What has Izzie so jumpy? What will everyone think when Izzie is up on that alter with Denny?**

-Alex was on Dr. Montgomery's service that day and she wasn't that busy he had to check here and there on his patients. He was walking down the hall when he saw Izzie walking towards him and he got that gut feeling and she stopped him and placing her hands on his wrist and staring in his eyes-

"Alex? I was wondering if you could ask Dr. Montgomery if you are not busy if you could..." -she looked in his eyes and she looked away cause she thought to get Meredith or Cristina to do this with her, but they had surgeries and Izzie had to get this done today- "...I was hoping you would come with me to go dress shopping. I know, I know. I should get one of my girl friends to go with me, but they are in surgery and I also need a guys opinion and we are close. So I hope you would come for me and Dr. Montgomery will let you off" -she said with a query look-

-He stared at her and then thought and he was a little uncertain since he was a guy and all and he said what the hell- "Sure, Iz. I am always here for you when you need me. You know that right"

-She smiled so big when he said yes and she hugged him and she pulled away and looked at him and smiled-

"Yes, Alex I know that. I am here for you always too." -she smiled and pushed him playfully and looked at him- "Go ask her, the sooner we get out of here the more we get to shop" -she said playing with him and laughed when she saw his eyes get bigger-

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

-Alex walked down the hall after talking to Addison and of course she said sure. He just kept talking to himself and asking himself, _should I tell her now when we are shopping for the dresses? Should I tell her that I believe she is making a mistake? _as he questioned himself and as he looked up he saw Izzie and he smiled warmly. He walked over to her and hugged her-

"She said yes." -he said looking at her as she jumped and looked at him and he saw her excitement- "Ok lets go before I change my mind."

-She was so happy and they got in the elevator and walked out of SGH. They got in her car and started driving and thinking of wedding gowns, where they would be and she was so excited but she told her self to calm down and she looked over at Alex that was looking out the window. She put some music on and she looked over at him again and he looked at her smirking it was their song that they always listened to when they were together-

-He looked at her and smiled- "So when is the wedding again?" -he said looking at her and then out the window again-

-She smiled and looked over at him- "Next weekend." -She had butterflies as she thought of it getting closer and closer until she was getting married-

-He looked at her and saw she was excited and he smiled and he knew she was happy and that is all he ever wanted for her and he nodded- "You will be Mrs. Duquette." -he said smiling and trying his best to act like he didn't care-

-She gripped the wheel and looked at him and nodded smiling at him and looking and saw a dress store and pulled into the parking lot and they got out and she looked at him with excitement and they walked into the store and she got help looking for a dress. Alex looked around and he saw one that he thought Izzie would look amazing in. Well all the dresses he thought she would look amazing in. He hollered at her-

"Hey Iz. Come here." -he said holding a dress and seeing if she would like it-

-She smiled and she walked over to him and she loved the dress and how it looked- "Alex I am so glad you came. This is beautiful. What size?" -she said a little hesitant cause she gained weight instead of loosing it and she gave him a worried look cause it was so beautiful. She was normally a size 6 in dresses-

-He looked at the tag and he looked at her and laughed and then at her body- "Way to big for you Izzie. It is a size 8." -he said handing it to her-

-she sighed in relief and looked at him and smiled- "I am going to go try it on ok"

-she walked into the dressing room and started fitting it on. Alex sat in the chair outside of the dressing room and he was waiting and he felt her acting a little strange and we was trying to figure why she was. She walked out and he looked up and she looked just absolutely stunning and he stood up and smiled, she smiled back at him. The helper came and looked. She smiled at them two-

"I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see the dress or the bride in her dress until the day of the marriage?" -as the helper said looking at the dress and making sure it was fitted right and everything-

-Alex and Izzie both laughed at the lady that was helping and at the same time they said- "We aren't getting married" -as they laughed at how they said it at the same time-

-The lady laughed at her mistake and nodded- "Well I am sorry. Congratulations though ma'am. This dress looks great on you" -she said stepping back by Alex and looking at her-

-Izzie smiled and looked at Alex as she turned around and smiled- "What do you think Alex?" -as she asked a little worried-

-He looked at her up and down and he smiled really big. She looked so gorgeous in that dress.- "You look amazing Iz. Denny is going to really like it."

-She smiled and walked over to him and hugged him smiling and pulling away looking in his eyes and she could tell he was a little upset and wanted to say something- "Well he and I have you to thanks for this dress" -she looked over at the lady and smiled- "This is the one I want ma'am." -she smiled and hugged Alex again- "I am going to go change now."

-She said going back into the dressing room and slipping out of it and putting her regular clothes on and walking back out and going and paying for the dress and she smiled and they walked out to the car and placed the dress in the back seat. They drove back to the hospital and she parked the car and looked at Alex with a little worry-

"Alex are you ok?" -she said concerned- "I mean you seemed happy but you also seemed you needed to get something out and tell me something?" -she said looking at him and waiting-

-Alex wanted to tell her he really did, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.- "Yea, Iz. I am fine. I was just a little stunned at how great you looked" -as he said making up a lye but she did look stunning but covering up what he really wanted to tell her-

-She smiled warmly at him and nodded and kissed his cheek and hugged him- "Ok. Just making sure. Well I will let you go. I have to go pick some stuff up and go meet Denny" -she said with a smile-

-Alex smiled and got out of the car and watched her drive off. He walking into the hospital and he went up to the third floor and he sat at the beddings were they all sat, all the interns. Meredith, Cristina, and George were sitting there smiling and waiting to hear what happened. Meredith was the first to say something-

"How was it. Did she get a dress?" -she smiled at him and wasn't tired-

-he looked at her with a little of a odd look- "Aren't you supposed to be tired after the surgery?" -he said with a raised eyebrow-

"What surgery?" -which Cristina and George said at the same time-

"You didn't have a surgery today did you?" -Alex asked with a not so surprising look on his face-

-She shook her head- "No. None of us did. We all wanted you to go and be with her and tell her that you love her."

-he looked down and shook his head- "I can't tell her. I mean she is so happy and ready for this wedding. I want her happy."

-George spoke up he really wasn't to found about Alex, but he knew Izzie was making a mistake marrying Denny.- "You need to tell her, Alex. She is going to live a life with some other guy that she might not even love."

-Alex gave George a look- "How do you know she doesn't love him?"

-Cristina answered this one right away- "Cause she is so happy and smiley when you are around and she doesn't have to worry. I mean she might. But you had her heart first and she knows you still have it and she is waiting for you to tell her"

-Alex got up and he was done with this conversation and he looked at them and shook his head- "Well its to late" -he walked out of the area and walked down the halls-

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be about Izzie and Alex getting into a fight. So yea. The fight will be short and angry. Then in the same chapter there will be wedding bells. Will Alex let the wedding go on? Will Izzie tell Alex the truth of the secret she kept from everyone so long? Will Alex stop the wedding? Will anyone else step forward and saw they shouldn't get married? REVIEWS LOVE**


	4. Sweet Lies, Come Out

**A/N: Ok well. I am still not getting very many reviews. I know I am not that detailed or anything but I am trying my best. I am going to finish this story because I am not a quitter. Well in this chapter it is three days before the big day for Izzie and Denny. Alex will tell her. He is ready to tell her. Izzie can't keep the big secret she has been keeping she wont be able to keep it for much longer will she explode and tell someone? **

-Alex was waiting at Joe's for Izzie. She wanted to go and have dinner with him and tell him things and what she was having feelings about the wedding because she was as scared as the days got closer. Alex looked back at the door every time he heard it open. After about fifteen minutes Izzie finally walked in and Alex looked back and smiled warmly at her getting up and walking to her. He gave her a friendly hug and looked at her. They smiled at one another and walked out of the bar and out onto the street. They walked close to one another-

"So, are you getting scared?" –As he said walking down the sidewalk with her and they walked down the street cause the restraint was just down by the street on the corner-

"Yes. Very scared actually. I am scared that he won't want to marry." –She looked at him with sad eyes and worry and she looked at her hands that were fettling-

"Izzie."–As he said stopping and looking at her and taking her hands in his and looking in her eyes and how he thought _how beautiful these eyes are and she is just so gorgeous_, he shook his head and got the thoughts out of his mind.- "He is crazy not to marry you Iz. You are perfect and……"

-As Alex starting saying and then he got interrupted by someone coming and saying Izzie's name and he looked at Izzie and let go of her hands and he looked down then back up at Denny that stood there giving Izzie a quick kiss. Denny looked at Alex.-

"Hey, Alex. How are you doing?" –As Denny said looking at him briefly and then back at Izzie-

"I am doing pretty good Denny." –He lied he was miserable because he took Izzie away from him and he wasn't a big fan of Denny-

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" –As Izzie said smiling at Denny and looking at Alex and seeing him hurt and she sighed-

"Well, I was in the area getting some stuff and I saw you walking and I thought I would say hey."

-Alex looked at them as they talked and giggled and he just shook his head. He looked at them and put a fake smile on-

"Hey. I am going to go. I will let you guys have the night cause the wedding day you wont be able to see her at all."

–he said turning around and started walking away and he didn't mind as he heard Izzie's voice calling out for him. He walked down to the street and he got a cab and went home. He sat on the couch with a case of beer and he sighed to himself as he watched T.V. He thought it was gay that all the music videos had happy couples or people ending up happy and he turned the television off and taking a sip of his beer. He finished 5 beers when he heard his doorbell rang. He got up rather angrily and opened the door forcefully and as he looked out of the door he saw Izzie standing there with her head down and then rising as he opened the door.-

"Can we talk Alex?" –As she said walking in and looking at him and looking around the place and beer cans on the floor-

"About what? How we were supposed to go talk and have a nice evening? Or about your fiancé coming by and breaking it up?" –As he looked at her and took a sip of his beer and looked at her-

"Alex! I'm pregnant." –She said looking at him for his reaction and looking down and fettling with her zipper to her jacket and looking back at him-

"What?" –As he said walking backwards searching for the couch and he sat down on it shocked and looked at her as she sat next to him and she grabbed his hand-

"I am pregnant. I believe it is yours because Denny and I haven't had any sexual enter course with one another yet and you are the last man I have been with. I am sorry to bring this on you. Especially like this. I am sorry" –She hated the look on his face and she looked at him having a tear roll down her cheek-

"I...I don't know what to say, You are getting married in three days." -as he said and then seeing the tear roll down her cheek he felt awful at that point and he looked at her but he hated how she didn't tell him. Then it all came back her being jumpy, her wearing and getting baggier clothes and the dress and he looked at her and he then looked at the floor-

"Alex?" -As she said through the tears and she looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks- "I need to know do you still love me?" -She was scared to what he would say but she wanted the answer-

-He took a big gulp clearing his throat and he looked at her and he knew he had to tell her right now but he couldn't he just couldn't he didn't know why but he couldn't. He lied and looked at her- "No."

-She was disappointed and she got up wiping her tears away and she looked down at him and she placed her hand on her stomach and she leaned over and kissed his forehead and standing back up and turning around and walking out of his apartment and getting in the car and driving away-

-Alex sat there just in shock of the whole thing and he got up and kicked the cans on the floor and he hated himself for not telling her but he didn't feel like he had to not just yet he was upset with her for being with Denny and continuing on marrying him and letting him raise his child.-

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. So we know why Izzie was so jumpy. What will happen the day of the wedding? Will Alex stop her? Will anyone else stop her from marrying Denny? Everyone even Chief knew Alex loved her so much. **


	5. I Hear the Bells

**A/N: Ok well. I know two of the people that review are reading it and want more so, I will give more. This is on the big day. Izzie is getting ready and she is with Meredith and Cristina and she tells them. Will Izzie go through with the wedding? Will anyone else step in and tell her to not get married? Will Alex tell her?**

-Alex was sitting at Joe's having a beer and he had been there all day hiding out. He didn't want to see anyone. He just kept thinking in his mind she wanted you to tell her how you felt. But Alex knew he shouldn't have told her. But he should have so he could be with her and his baby. Alex had so many things going in his mind. Joe was going to the wedding and he left and looked at Alex-

"I hope to see you there man." -As Joe said looking at him-

"I will think about it" -Alex said with his back turned to him and drinking his beer-

"Be careful man" -He walked out of the bar-

-Alex sat there drinking his beer. He was already in his tuxedo and everything but he didn't want to go. He heard a voice from a man across from him asking him for another beer. Alex nodded at him and scooted the empty beer glass towards the bar tender. The bar tender gave him another one and throwing the empty one away-

"Why aren't you going to the wedding?" -The bartender said to Alex drying off some cups-

"Well if it is the girl you love. Why even go?" -Alex said taking a sip and looking at the guy-

"Did you tell her you loved her?" -as he said putting up the cup-

"No. I had many chances to but I didn't" -he took another sip-

"Well. Why not?"

"Cause she seems so happy with him. Also she told me three days ago she was pregnant with my child and I got so mad. That she was going to go through with the wedding and have that man be the father of my child."

"Well, If you love her and want to be a part of her life and have the three of you be a family. Go, go to that wedding and get her. Did she ask if you still loved her?"

"Yea she asked. Why?"

"That means she still loves you and wanted you to fight for her"

-Alex realized it was to late but he still had to go get Izzie and tell her that he loved her and he wanted to be with her and he got up and looked at the guy and down at his watch-

"Shit! It starts in 20 minutes."

"GO!"

-Alex ran out of Joe's bar and he kept trying to get a taxi but non would stop so he said screw it and ran and started running to the church-

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

-Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina were all getting ready. They looked at Izzie as she put her vial on. She put on her fake smile and looked at them. She was happy she was getting married but she wanted to know if Alex still loved her. Cause that is all she heard from everyone-

"You ok Iz?" -Meredith asked rubbing her arm-

-Izzie shook her head and smiled and it faded- "I asked Alex if he still loved me"

-Cristina looked at her and then at Mer- "What did he say?"

-she looked down at her hands- "He said no"

-Both Cristina and Mer sighed and looked at her and hugged her, Meredith was the one to speak- "Izzie. We know he loves you and I have no clue why he wont tell you. Do you still love him?"

-Izzie looked down more and back up at both of them then a tear rolls down her cheek and she looks at them- "I think he said no cause that same night before I asked, I told him I was pregnant with his child"

-They both looked at her shocked and then really hugged her in support and she stood there in both their arms. Cristina spoke in her witty voice- "I could tell you were pregnant when you put this dress on"

-They all laughed and looked at one another. Izzie wiped the tears away and looked at them and then the planner came in and smiled and told them 5 more minutes till we start. They all smiled and one last hug and Cristina and Mer left the room and stood behind the door to when they would enter. The music started playing and Meredith and Daniel ((Denny's best man)) walked down the isle linked arms and then Cristina and George followed afterwards. Izzie stood there with the flowers in her hands and she sighed and thought of all the memories and fun time she had with Alex and she looked down and rubbed her stomach and smiled-

"You are still with me Alex" -as she said whispering down to the little lump that had formed on her belly-

-Soon the doors opened everyone arose and looked at Izzie as she walked down the isle, she held the flowers tightly and she smiled at Denny and she stepped up on the alter with him and she held his hands and she looked in his eyes, the priest started the ceremony-

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

-Alex ran like the wind he heard the bells and he knew it wasn't much longer and he was tired but he wasn't going to let that stop him and he only speed up faster and he reached the doors to the church and went to open them and they were locked and he hit it and a man opened it and he walked in and the man looked at him-

"Sir. This is a wedding. You need to leave" -he said towards Alex-

"The girl in there is carrying my child and I love her, BACK OFF"

-he walked towards the doors and he placed his hands on the handles and he then took them off and catched his breath and straightening his suit-

"If there is any reason why these two people should not be wed. Speak now."

-Meredith looked at Cristina and down at Derek. Izzie looked down at the seat that Alex was supposed to be in and she then looked at Denny and he heart was sad and she was sad. Meredith was about to say something and then George knew it was wrong as well and he almost said something-

"Well then..." -as the priest said and he got interrupted as Alex flung open the door and he walked down the isle, everyone looked at him and everyone on seating on Izzie's side sighed in relief-

"I don't think they should get married. Sir" -as he walked up and looked at Izzie. She looked at him and everyone looked as Alex started talking. he cleared his throat-

"Alex what are you doing?" -as Izzie said looking at him-

"Izzie. I know you asked me if I still loved you and I said no. But the thing is I still love you. I always will. I love you Izzie" -he said looking at her with his soft eyes-

"What the hell. Alex you had your chance and you screwed it over and I want to marry Izzie and she wants to marry me" -as Denny interrupted and looked at Izzie- "Right Izzie?"

"I'm sorry..." -as she started and looked at Denny then at Alex and tears streamed down her face as she looked at Alex and then held her stomach and looking at Denny again- "I can't marry you Denny."

-Denny looked down in disappointment and just looked up at her- "He will hurt you again. But if he makes you happy then I can't help it."

-as Denny said walking away and down the isle and he walked out the doors and everyone made there eye contact back to Alex and Izzie. Alex stepped up and he held her hands-

"I am sorry. I didn't tell you sooner. But I love you." -he said holding her hands tight-

"I love you too Alex" -they hugged and he smiled and kissed her lips softly-

"Thank you everyone for coming. I am sorry that there wasn't a wedding. But we will still have the after party. Welcome to stay or go." -she looked at the crowd and she saw that her side with Chief, Bailey, Burke, Derek, Cristina, Meredith, George, Joe, Callie, Addison, and Walter. They were happy that Alex finally told Izzie and they knew she made this choice. On the other side wasn't so happy and they got up and left and they followed after behind Denny. Meredith, Cristina and George walked down and went to there loved ones. Addison and Derek were over and Derek and Meredith were together. They all walked out of the church and to the after place that had music and food and champagne. They all had a fun time and they looked at Alex and Izzie as they let them have a song together-

"So. How is my little one doing?" -as Alex asked holding Izzie around waste dancing with her-

"He is doing fine" -as she said looking down at her stomach and back him placing her head on his shoulder and having her arms on his shoulders-

"He? A little boy?" -as Alex said making sure he heard right and her placed his arms fully around her holding her tight-

"Yes. A boy" -as she muttered in his shoulder and tightening her grip-

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I know a little cheesy but yea. He finally tells her. Izzie and Denny don't get married. They find out the sex of the baby. Now will they make it and have this baby and be a happy family?**


End file.
